


More From The Start

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of glimpses into Cara and Kahlan's thoughts as an "arrangement" of theirs continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More From The Start

It had been a few days too many since their last.

Kahlan rolled over on the bed, onto her stomach, darted her hand between her legs, and began rubbing frantically. She pressed her forehead into the pillow; she didn’t need to see Cara to know what she was doing. She knew the blonde was beside her, watching her intently, wanting Kahlan to finish, and soon she was squeezing her own hand between her thighs and taking what always felt like the longest breath of her life after she found her release.

They were doing this often now. Cara’s expression when Kahlan had mentioned a nearby inn had been priceless, and the Mord-Sith couldn’t resist a whisper in her ear about “finally bedding you, Kahlan.” She had just smiled at the insufferable blonde.

She stretched her body before turning back over. Cara was raised on her side, flexing her wrist and giving her that look, the one that she knew all too well. Kahlan sighed at the words she knew were coming.

“I could almost go again,” Cara offered.

Kahlan had already brought the blonde to climax twice, and she had been genuinely tired before they even walked in the door. “This is an inn, Cara. Most people come here to sleep.”

“We’re not most people, Mother Confessor,” Cara reminded her, a faint smile on her lips.

A shadow nearly crept across her thoughts, but Cara’s quickly furrowing brow and apologetic kiss kept it mostly at bay.

Kahlan wanted to come from Cara’s touch, not her own. Just once.

****

She heard Kahlan’s voice break into the night air as the Confessor pressed her body close against Cara’s own. “It doesn’t make sense anymore,” Kahlan admitted.

Cara adjusted her arm around Kahlan, wiping at a still-wet spot on the brunette's neck with a smirk. “What doesn’t?”

“Why we started… this.” She nodded down at the shape of their bodies tangled together in Kahlan’s bedroll. It did not look like two separate people, Cara noted. “It was for Richard,” Kahlan continued. “So I could…”

Cara wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the answer, but she asked anyway. “Could what?”

Kahlan turned her head back to face Cara. “It doesn’t matter,” she answered. “Not anymore.”

****

They had barely made it far enough from the camp to avoid being heard. It had been almost a week this time, and Kahlan knew the Mord-Sith was very bad at waiting. So when Cara had stopped them cold, slammed Kahlan against the closest tree, and hiked up the hem of her dress, Kahlan had just reached for the branch beside her and tried to hold on.

Kahlan was not used to relinquishing control. But she knew Cara wasn’t either, and the blonde had made exception for her. The least she could do was return the favor, and from the open-mouthed kisses Cara wouldn’t stop giving her, Kahlan could tell she was very much enjoying the opportunity. She would have to do this more often.

It was easy, after all. She trusted Cara.

****

“So is this really the best way to learn about a Mord-Sith?”

Cara glanced at Kahlan. The firelight revealed next to nothing about the reclining Confessor’s expression, but she did note the way it threw shadows across her bare chest.

“The other way involves chains and Agiels,” she replied drily.

Kahlan smiled.

They were spending an entire night alone, as Kahlan had been quick to point out early that evening. They had stacked their bedrolls near the fire and collapsed sweaty and sated not long ago. Kahlan started probing gently into Cara’s past, and Cara found herself giving in and answering her questions.

She told herself it was because Kahlan had exhausted her too much to do otherwise.

****

Kahlan slowly pulled her fingers from the still-shuddering blonde and tasted them absently as she watched Cara come down from her climax.

This time it had been the lack of a fight for the past several days. Cara always had a reason ready for their trysts, even if it was no better than “It’s been a while.”

She kissed Cara, brushing her lips down her cheek before settling onto her back and listening to Cara’s breathing even out.

She wondered when Cara would realize she didn’t need to give a reason; that Kahlan would give herself simply because Cara wanted her.

****

Cara glanced up from between Kahlan’s thighs to see her chest heaving with deep breaths. Kahlan’s back arched, her eyes closed, her lips formed Cara’s name in silence, and she knew it was time. She took one last lick at Kahlan’s slick center before raising herself and sitting back.

“Come for me, Kahlan.”

The Confessor groaned and reached down, finishing herself in exactly the same way she always did. The way she always had to.

Cara pulled her arms around her legs and sat drawn together as she watched. She desperately wanted to reach out, to touch Kahlan as her eyes went black. She wanted to know what was behind them. She wanted to feel it.

The want was dangerous at times.

****

Kahlan watched as Cara’s brow furrowed and she reached an unsteady hand to Kahlan’s face. Cara came quietly, letting that same hand fall down her cheek, and her smile afterward was curiously soft.

This time had been different, and Kahlan didn’t know whether to make mention. Their nights together usually filled the air with groans and the smell of sweat and arousal. Last night that had been the case, but not this one. It was the first time they had done this two nights in a row, and it was also the first time Cara hadn’t given any reason whatsoever as she tugged Kahlan away from the camp.

It was a want no longer disguised as a need. Their lovemaking had been slow and leisurely, not desperate, pointed, or feverish, and it was the first time Kahlan let herself think of it as such. A lovemaking.

****

Cara knew she would never get tired of the way Kahlan’s body turned languid after she came. She cradled the brunette’s head in her lap, and Kahlan’s lazy smile up at her had her swallowing down a tightness in her throat.

She had watched in rapture earlier that day as Kahlan took down four soldiers in as many heartbeats with Richard’s sword. They had thought the ambush was over, and Richard had set it aside for the smallest moment.

Cara cupped Kahlan’s cheeks in her palms and let herself think very dangerous thoughts as she got lost in eyes that had barely returned to blue.

She wanted to surrender herself completely to the woman in her arms. She wanted to give herself to Kahlan in ways she didn’t understand.

Kahlan alone was worthy of Cara’s loyalty, her devotion, and so much more.

****

They were doing this more often—making love. Kahlan came to prefer it, and while they still spent the occasional night in a frenzy of unrestrained passion, more often than not Kahlan found herself recipient to the Mord-Sith’s increasingly gentle touch.

They were alone again, this time seeking shelter in a shallow cave, barely remaining dry against the roar of rain outside. When the conversation turned to Kahlan’s magic, she found herself doing something she’d never done before. She tried to explain, in detail, what it felt like to confess someone.

But that was earlier, and right now Kahlan was realizing just how well Cara knew her body. Cara was using her lips to nip at that spot on Kahlan’s thigh, the place that made the skin on her side prickle, and Kahlan’s chest turned light with the sudden knowledge.

Cara knew her better, knew more about her, than anyone.

****

Cara had been hesitant. It almost seemed like they might break the spell between them somehow. She was loath to change anything.

But as Cara took her Confessor in the midst of tall grass, breeze rustling and sighing around them, she loved the way the sun’s shadow was sharp across Kahlan’s skin, and she loved the way Kahlan’s teeth flashed in sunlight as Cara increased her rhythm.

It was the first time they’d done this during the day.

****

Kahlan's lips were numb and her tongue was tired, but she didn’t want to stop. They had been at it for far longer than they should have, and in some part of her mind Kahlan knew half the night had gone by.

But Kahlan loved feeling Cara’s mouth open as she cupped the blonde’s jaw with her hand, and no matter how kiss-swollen her lips became Kahlan would give this to Cara for as long as she wanted.

Hesitant words, whispered by the Mord-Sith the moment they had laid down together, echoed through Kahlan’s thoughts.

 _I think I just want to kiss you for a while._

****

Cara had barely been able to stop herself. She pulled away, as she always did, but she almost made a decision that she’d been told would cost her her own life. Kahlan didn’t notice, but she was always oblivious to the world when she was in the clutches of her release.

But no, now Kahlan was asking her what was wrong. Cara glanced at her and tried to smile or smirk, but it didn’t feel right. She realized what gave her away. Kahlan had opened her eyes to see Cara gazing into the darkness of the forest around them instead of at her. Cara always watched Kahlan come.

But Cara couldn’t answer her question. There was a feeling in her chest, knowledge that Cara was growing more sure of, but she couldn’t tell Kahlan; she couldn’t put it into words.

Next time, she would be sure.

****

It happened too quickly for Kahlan to stop it. Her own cry of terror echoed in her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut; she couldn’t bear to see Cara’s turn black.

But even as dread swelled deep in her chest, Cara’s request for command didn’t come, and neither did a cry of agony. The only sound was her own panicked breathing, and when she opened her eyes all she saw was Cara’s own. There was not a trace of darkness, pain, or blind devotion in them. But for the wetness gathering, they were the same beautiful shade of green they’d always been.

She watched numbly as Cara exhaled the breath she had been holding and forced words out in a choked whisper. “I’m sorry, Kahlan. I had to.”

Kahlan tried to swallow back the shock. “Cara… I don’t understand.”

Her hand reached to Cara’s face, and Cara looked up to her and held her gaze as her tears fell free. “I couldn’t accept that loving you would kill me,” Cara told her quietly.

Her head fell to Kahlan’s shoulder, and Cara’s next words seared into Kahlan’s chest. “I knew it wouldn’t, or I would have died already.”

****

Cara hadn’t said the word since. The important one.

Kahlan had, earlier that evening. But right now she wasn’t talking. She was tangled in Cara’s embrace on the bed, and Cara’s quick purposeful strokes had robbed the Confessor of her ability to speak.

It had taken days for Kahlan to forgive her, and Cara had borne the punishment of distance with dignity. She was forever Mord-Sith. But after an exceptionally long-winded explanation of her feelings over a completely untouched pint of ale, Kahlan had concluded that she was only angry because she loved Cara more than even she had words to describe. Cara had promptly dragged her upstairs.

They tumbled over and Kahlan gazed up at her, breathless with blue eyes gone soft. Cara’s fingers worked faster.

“Cara.”

She brushed her lips against Kahlan’s throat in answer.

Kahlan’s voice was a desperate whisper. “I’m close.”

The Confessor clutched at her shoulders, and Cara slipped her free hand behind Kahlan’s neck. She waited until Kahlan’s eyes began turning dark, and then, as Kahlan’s body arched beneath her, Cara kissed her.

****

Kahlan pulled back the sheets and settled in close behind the drowsy Mord-Sith, letting her arm rest over Cara’s side. The blonde had insisted on working herself to exhaustion bringing Kahlan to climax repeatedly, but the last time, she had convinced Cara to let them finish together. Kahlan was quite certain she had never been pressed closer to another body in her life.

It hadn’t taken Kahlan long to figure out what had happened. It wasn’t merely that Cara avoided death—she was completely immune to confession. She knew enough about her own power to know that if the flood of pure and powerful love from her magic was useless, Cara simply loved her too much already.

Well, not entirely useless. The Mord-Sith claimed it intensified her own climax, but Kahlan couldn’t tell if she was lying.

Kahlan buried her head in the curve of Cara’s neck for a moment, breathing in the scent she knew so well. There was so much more than her ultimate release hiding under red leather. She and Cara had become so much more over the past months. Or maybe they had been more all along, and they just discovered it.

Kahlan decided it didn’t matter, and Cara seemed to sigh her agreement as she shifted in Kahlan’s arms.  



End file.
